Why is it so Bizarre?
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: 15 Year old John one day gets shot by a Stand arrow, and acquires it's power for himself. But what we he do now that he's get the power to create Stand users? -This story does not revolve around the Joestar family or of the sort. M for obvious reasons-


It was a day like any other. I get up from my bed and head downstairs greeting my siblings and mother. I couldn't get up in time to say goodbye to dad but that's usually the case.

"It's almost 9! You slept in well I'm guessing." Henry says.

"I did in fact!" I reply.

"Weren't you going to go out with your friends at 9?" Lizzy says.

!

That's right! I totally forgot about that! I grab my coat off the rack along with my keys and wallet.

"I'm heading out guys!" I say.

"Have a safe time John!" Mom says.

Every few weeks on Saturday I go out to the city with my two other friends. We all share one thing in common: We don't have a life.  
I run to the cafe that we usually meet at. The doors seemingly open by themselves when I stand in front of them.

"Aha! Hello John!" Ben says.

"Ayy! The party can now start!" Says Jill.

"Sorry about being late, I had accidentally slept in."

"Ah it's no problem. I would have been late too if it weren't for my alarm clock." Ben pipes up rubbing his eyes.

"And that's a pumpkin spice latte for you." The nearby caterer says handing Jill a cup.

"What? I like these things." She says.

"Also some banana bread for you." The caterer says holding out a small dish.

"Why in the world do you just go to a cafe and only order banana bread Ben?" I ask.

"It's good, okay?"

"Oh! I didn't see you there sir. Do you want to order something?" The caterer says looking at me.

"Nah."

"Are you sure John? They're selling 25% off chocolate and blueberry muffins. I know you love your muffins." Jill asks.

"I'm fine."

"So Jill. How's Sophomore year going? I know it's recently just started, but I've already got work piling up and-" Ben says.

As you can see. My life is perfectly normal. Nothing can change my life now.

"-so anyways I just wanted to know, y'know, as friends and-" Ben gets cut off mid sentence by shattering glass.

?

I look over towards the sound only to see an arrow go straight through my throat. The pain was unbearable.

"OH MY G-" I hear from Jill before losing consciousness.

* * *

**-Unknown Time Passes-**

* * *

I awaken suddenly in a cold sweat. The nurse stationed in my room looks over at me.

"Oh! You're awake!" She says coming over to me.

"W-W-W-What happened?" I barely get out before coughing blood.

"No talking coming from you. It could damage your wound more."

"..." I don't say.

"Better. But what happened was that we were called in that someone got pierced by a olden styled arrow in the neck. We thought you were a lost cause, you're lucky."

"..."

"You're friends and family are worried sick, and the police have yet to find a trace. The arrow that was reported was also not seen anywhere around the site when they got there, but that hole in your neck is all the proof they need that an arrow did it."

"..."

"Your mother is the only one here right now. She said she'd want to see you. Is that alright?"

I give a weak thumbs up. She walks out of the room for about 30 minutes before returning with mom.

"Give us a call in case if something happens."

"Alright nurse." She replies.

The nurse exits the room and mom approaches me.

"Oh honey... I've been worried sick."

I give a painful smile.

"I've tried to stay here as long as possible. Dad has taken a few days off of work to take care of the kids while I'm here. You've kept us so worried." She says before bursting into tears.

I give a tearful thumbs up.

"You've been out for about a week! The doctors told us that you wouldn't make it.. But here you are!"

She hangs around in the room for about an hour before a nurse comes in saying that vistiting hours are over.

* * *

**-About a month later-**

* * *

The doctor says that it's a miracle that my wound has healed up in only a month, but I'm just thinking about getting far away from that room as possible. Not many people came over to my room besides mom on the daily. There once was Lizzy, then Henry, then Ben and Jill came over sulking saying it was their fault or whatever. I got used to the fact that I couldn't talk at all at the hospital, so people nowadays rarely hear me speak. The police yet to still find any trace of who could have done the incident.

Today I went back to the cafe the next Saturday after I was let out. I wore a scarf over my bandages so I don't get a worried look from passersby. I look up at the sky on the way there and start to manually control my breathing, for I look over near the buildings near me to see a man with a bow and arrow locked eyes onto a child below. He held the string back a little further. I notice this and run as fast as I could down that road. I didn't care if I was run over. The kid looked over at me and tilted their head. There was no time left. The man on the rooftop shot the arrow.

"_**No!**_" I yell.

I use whatever amount of strength I had left to push myself forward. I grab onto the arrow, but not before it went through my hand.

"**Why does this always happen to me!?**" I scream, blood trickling down my arm. My throat hurt a lot as well.

The kid was surprised and ran away. One of the workers from the cafe looked over and muttered something before calling and ambulance. The arrow started to eject itself from my hand but I held on. The police need as much evidence as possible.

"Mind giving that back?" He says jumping down from the rooftop onto a light pole.

"N-No!" I say intimidated.

"Then how about I take it from you!"

I expected him to pull a knife or gun out on me, but instead the most surreal thing happened. A large steel plated buff man appeared behind him and floated towards me reeling back for a punch.

!? I express.

It's time to do one thing that almost always works in these situations.  
I RAN.

"GIVE THAT ARROW BACK YOU LITTL-!" He said before getting hit by a bus.

Oh. That actually worked?  
A cafe worker ran over to the man in the road.

"Yup, no pulse. He's straight up dead."

I honestly expected some sort of chase followed by a backstory on why he was shooting people. But I guess not.


End file.
